


Dialoghi notturni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa di leone [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo notturno tra Lucy e suo fratello Edmund la notte prima dell'incidente ferroviario che li riporterà a Narnia l'ultima volta.





	Dialoghi notturni

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Breakeven.

Dialoghi notturni

“Edmund … dormi?” domando Lucy. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduta. Scostò la coperta, incrociò le gambe e mise le mani sul materasso.

“No …” sussurrò il fratello. La Pevensie sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Intravedeva la luce dalla lampada ad olio sul comodino del più grande.

“Temevo di svegliarti” disse. Si girò e si diede la spinta, alzandosi in piedi.

“Non mi scambiare per quel pigro di Peter” ribatté Edmund. La giovane raggiunse un quadro e ne accarezzò il bordo. Osservò il disegno del prato e strinse i denti.

-Tu non ci porterai a Narnia vero? E stavolta non ci saranno corni a richiamarci lì … se solo la prima volta non avessi attraversato di nuovo l’armadio-guardaroba- pensò.

“Possibile che tu debba sempre trovare una scusa per litigarci?” domandò a bassa voce. Il fratello sbuffò.

“O penso a quello o mi ricordo che conosciamo più gente morta che viva … e che domani dobbiamo prendere il treno” ringhiò.

“Questo che c’entra?” domandò la sorella, camminando. La gonna della camicia da notte frusciò.

“Beh, nostro cugino ha mantenuto le sue paranoie a cui si è aggiunta la formidabile memoria dei draghi perciò mi ha fatto sapere per posta con un mese di anticipo i tassi di mortalità del treno, della nave, dei viaggi a piedi … sai, per prevenire dice lui” borbottò il moro. Si tolse il cuscino da sotto la testa e lo lanciò verso il soffitto. Lo riprese al volo e ripeté il gesto.

“Ti manca Narnia?” domandò la ragazza. Accarezzò l’anta dell’armadio e strinse le labbra.

“A te è sempre mancata di più … nel sonno tre notti fa chiamavi Tumnus” borbottò lui. La giovane avvampò e fece un passo indietro, voltandosi verso il fratello.

“Ecco, lo sapevo che non dovevo dormire in camera con te! Mi spii mentre dormo” si lamentò. Sbatté il piede nudo per terra un paio di volte.

“No, è solo che io la notte raramente riesco  a dormire … sai non è soddisfacente andare a letto dopo i compiti e la cena … non dopo che sei stato un re che ha faticosamente governato tutto il giorno o è tornato vittorioso da una caccia, né dopo essere rientrati in una fantastica nave dopo aver combattuto contro ogni cosa …” borbottò lui. Si alzò seduto e lanciò il cuscino contro la sorella. Questa ridacchiò, si piegò e lo evitò acquattandosi a terra. Si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi.

“Posso capire che tu preferisca un letto comodissimo, ma sicuramente io preferisco questa camera a quello stanzone con scomode amache e puzza di piedi!” disse.

“Ora mia cara anima in pena, posso sapere perché vaghi per camera? Fai qualcosa di utile piuttosto, controlla di aver messo tutto in valigia” le disse Edmund. Scostò la coperta e strofinò i talloni sul materasso. La sorella si chinò, raccolse il suo cuscino e glielo lanciò addosso.

“Ed …” disse, indurendo il tono. Il fratello assottigliò gli occhi.

“Mn?” domandò. Lei deglutì un paio di volte e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Perché … lo so che non dovrei parlarne … Aslan non vorrebbe, ma … puoi anche non rispondere” balbettò. Il fratello si girò, mise i piedi a terra e si alzò.

“Ecco … sì … insomma … ho capito che sono piccola, petulante … o almeno ero perché ora sono una donna …”. Proseguì la sorella.

“’Donna’, sputa l’osso” ringhiò il maggiore. Incrociò le braccia e chinò il capo.

“Perché hai preferito il potere a noi? E’ così essenziale per te essere qualcuno che comanda?” domandò. Gli occhi del giovane si fecero lucidi e rabbrividì. Fece un passo indietro e rischiò d’inciampare. Lucy sgranò gli occhi e si sporse, abbracciandolo.

“Scusa …” mormorò con un verso simile a un singhiozzo.

“ … ammetto che all’inizio volevo solo dimostrare di essere meglio di Peter … come tu volevi essere all’altezza di Susan in bellezza … io volevo essere coraggioso come lui … volevo mamma e papà” sussurrò il più grande con voce roca. Tremò più forte e la sorella gli strofinò il viso nel petto.

“Scusa …” disse di nuovo. Il più grande le accarezzò la testa e strinse le labbra, fino a farle diventare bluastre.

“E’ assurdo che dopo tutto questo tempo io ne sia ancora terrorizzato” disse, indurendo il tono. La sorella gli sorrise e alzò il capo.

“Tu sei coraggioso! Anche se hai paura l’hai affrontata due volte” gli ricordò. Lui sorrise a sua volta.

“Lucy … era diventata una droga … non potevo fare a meno di lei, anche se ne avevo e ne ho tutt’ora paura” bisbigliò. La sorella socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro. Scosse il capo.

“Non ti capisco” si lamentò. Lui le accarezzò una guancia.

“Ne ero innamorato … come tu lo eri del principe Caspian. Non era Susan a un certo punto, ma che lui te la preferisse. O pensi che io non notassi che facevi la fascinosa con lui solo perché guardavo la cartina” spiegò. Lei si scostò e sgranò gli occhi.

-Mi chiedo se ho fatto bene a dirlo – pensò il ragazzo.

“Ma era brutta” borbottò Lucy. Edmund ridacchiò.

“E Caspian era vecchio e barbone” ribatté lui. Lucy sbuffò e incrociò le braccia. Tornò a letto e si sedette.

“Ed …” sussurrò. Lui le si sedette accanto.

“Sì?” domandò. Lei gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Se ti abbracci a me hai ancora paura?” chiese. Edmund le passò il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“No … secondo me sei più pericolosa tu che la strega” sussurrò. La sorella ridacchiò.

“Scemo” disse. Alzò il capo guardandolo, fece una linguaccia. Si voltò sdraiandosi e si spostò, lasciando metà del letto libera. Il più grande si coricò accanto a lei, prese le coperte e le mise sopra entrambi.

“Notte regina Lucy” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e lei fece lo stesso, sistemandosi su un fianco.

“Notte re Edmund” rispose.


End file.
